The annulus of intervertebral discs is a soft fibrous tissue. This soft tissue can develop defects or tears, and a portion of the nucleus pulposus can be squeezed through the tear causing pain and discomfort. In addition, the annulus is opened to provide access to the nucleus pulposus during discectomy procedures. The annulus remains open at the completion of the discectomy, leading to the possibility of reherniation. A need to repair the tears or to close the openings in the annulus following surgical procedures exists.
Methods have been developed to repair tears and to close openings in the annulus. These methods include using sutures to close the tear, which can fail over time, and using plugs that are inserted into the tear. These plugs, however, are typically inserted from the exterior of the annulus and require difficult positioning or enlarging of the tear to accommodate insertion of the plug. Some plugs only cover the external side of the annulus tear. Therefore, improved systems and methods for annulus repair are desired.